Du bout des lèvres
by Maywen
Summary: <html><head></head>Saison 1 épisode 13 - Chloé passe à travers une fenêtre du manoir. Je vous propose une scène alternative de ce qui aurait pu en résulter. Chlex!</html>


Bonjour cher lecteur! J'en avais particulièrement marre de péter un plomb sur mon mémoire de fin d'étude, et vu que je suis en train de m'attraper un torticoli ET un blocage du bas du dos... ben, fallait bien faire un truc original pour compenser. Une fic donc!

Titre: Du bout des lèvres  
>Pairing: Chlex!<br>Réponse au mini scénettes chlex de sixpence sur shivers . exprimetoi .net but du jeu, faire une suite à un épisode chlex dans la série  
>- épisode 13 de la saison 1 - Chloé et Clark sont en interview au manoir avant que Chloé ne passe par la fenêtre<br>Disclamer: Tout appartient à Smallville et ses proprios, j'ai juste emprunté deux personnages pour... enfin vous verrez bien. juste écrit pour le plaisir, pour faire plaisir et pas pour de l'argent  
>Note de l'auteur: J'avais envie de traiter les conséquences de cet épisode. Donc, voilà, c'est court mais intense dirons-nous ^^ OS<p>

Excellente lecture et n'hésitez pas à donnez votre avis

* * *

><p>- Détends-toi Chloé.<p>

La jeune femme réprima un soupir en se tournant vers cette voix insupportable qui lui répétait depuis plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle devait se détendre et se laisser faire.

- Luthor… » Le menaça-t-elle en agitant son index sous son nez.  
>- Pour la millième fois, c'est Lex ! Et je ne dis pas ça pour t'embêter. J'essaie juste…<br>- De me déshabiller.  
>- Oui. C'est l'idée.<br>- Je ne peux pas. Tu peux quand même comprendre ça non ?  
>- Chloé, tu as traversé cette fenêtre… il y a plus de six mois. Je te promets que tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ton corps. Tu es toujours aussi sublime que ce jour là quand tu essayais de trouver tous mes sombres secrets pour ton article.<p>

Rougissante, elle se détourna de Lex. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le milliardaire était amoureux d'elle. Surtout depuis l'accident.

- Chloé… » Sa voix était douce et lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule, elle se crispa inconsciemment.  
>- Lex… S'il te plait. Pas aujourd'hui.<p>

Pour seule réponse, des lèvres se posèrent dans son cou, juste en dessous de son oreille, la faisant gémir. Elle était tiraillée entre son envie d'en avoir toujours plus et la honte de son propre corps.

- Non…

Les lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes avec force et passion tandis que des mains se glissaient dans son cou pour ouvrir le premier bouton de sa chemise.

- Laisse toi faire. » Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Son cœur fit une embardée mais était-ce du désir ou de la pure panique ? Chloé ne savait plus. Lex était exigeant avec elle mais toujours si doux. Elle hoqueta lorsque sa chemise tomba au sol. C'était de la panique. Elle était paralysée devant ce regard sur sa peau ainsi dévoilée. Il lui prit délicatement le bras et la plaqua avec douceur contre la lourde porte de chêne du salon.

- Ne fuis pas, Chloé. Je t'aime comme tu es. Tu es belle… quoique tu en dises.  
>- Ne les regarde pas. Ne les regarde pas.<p>

Son souffle se bloqua lorsqu'un doigt vint serpenter sur son dos. Elle tenta de se défaire de son emprise mais il était bien trop fort.

- Ton dos fait partie de toi, il parle pour toi. Il raconte bien des choses…

Une langue taquine se posa sur l'épaule dénudée, décalant la bretelle du soutien-gorge qui se trouvait là. Et elle se déplaça sur l'omoplate et sur la fine ligne rougeâtre.

- Ne les touche pas !  
>- Ce sont des baisers magiques, voyons… Une grande fille comme toi devrait le savoir.<p>

Soudain, il se mit à genoux, posant ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.  
>Ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa chute de rein et sa langue retraça les fines lignes tout aussi rougeâtres qui étaient là.<p>

- Tu n'as pas le choix, amour. Tu vas subir ce traitement jusqu'au jour où tu accepteras tes cicatrices. Ce vol plané était… horrible mais il ne doit pas te priver de ta vie ni de ses… » Souriant contre la peau de son aine. « Quelques avantages. Je te promets que tu me supplieras de te faire l'amour. Je ne tenterai rien avant, je serai juste là… à te donner une autre perspective de ton corps. A le conquérir de la plus délicieuse des tortures… Tous les jours.

Pétrifiée devant la menace et le plaisir qu'elle ressentait, elle ne put que gémir lorsque Lex recommença à parcourir son corps avec passion.


End file.
